


I trust you

by Alittledreamy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Romance, Short text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alittledreamy/pseuds/Alittledreamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex first met Zevran, he never thought they would end up as they are now. In fact, he was sure he would kill the elf, but when Zevran proposed an alliance, he took it. Even knowing it was most likely a very, very bad idea. Zevran was an assassin, and this could all be a trick, but there was something about the elf that made Alex want to trust him so now here they are, laying next to each other, naked, in the same bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short text based on this short comic: http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/128000153876/a-story-about-trust-and-learning-how-to-fear-for (Thank you for giving me permission!) 
> 
> I really like that comic and wanted to write something based off it, only with my Warden, Alex Cousland. 
> 
> I also want to apologize for any grammar/english mistakes and would appreciate feedback if you see something that need changing!

When Alex first met Zevran, he never thought they would end up as they are now. In fact, he was sure he would kill the elf, but when Zevran proposed an alliance, he took it. Even knowing it was most likely a very, very bad idea. Zevran was an assassin, and this could all be a trick, but there was something about the elf that made Alex want to trust him so now here they are, laying next to each other in the same bed, naked.

Zevran was asleep. They haven´t had much time to rest these past days, so everyone had decided on a so called day off. Alex had woken up though. He had been having problem sleeping after Howe attacked his home and killed his family. And though he had hoped killing Howe would give him some comfort and that he would be able to sleep again, he was wrong. Every time he fell asleep, he would just wake up again after a while. 

Afraid to wake Zevran, he just lay still, staring at the sleeping elf. Zevran must have noticed for he spoke;"Must you stare at me?"  
Alex sat up and stretched his arms, “how did you know?”  
"An assassin never let his guard down. I always notice when someone is staring at me" he sat up as well, rubbing his eyes.  
"You can let your guard down with me you know" Alex said as a yawn escaped from his mouth.  
"I noticed you have, with me." Zevran said, with a serious look on his face, "Are you sure that is so smart?" he leaned over Alex, pushing him down on the bed again. “You know..I could have killed you many times by now, and it would have been easy.”  
"but you haven't" Alex stared up into Zevran´s eyes. He knew letting his guard down when being with an assassin wasn't the smartest move, but he had nothing to lose, and he trusted Zevran.  
“What about now then? What is to stop me from killing you right now? You have no armor on you, and no weapon." Zevran lowered his head towards Alex's. Their lips were barley touching and out of reflex, Alex licked his lips. "Nothing" he said, in a low and almost breathless voice, “but I trust you and know that you won't”.  
"No?" Zevran said back. None of them said anything after that. Zevran kept staring at Alex with a blank face, and it was starting to scare him. What if Zevran planned on betraying him after all? To kill him now, when he was at his weakest? What if this had been the plan all along, to lead him on and then...He tried to push Zevran off, but the elf´s grip only tightened.  
“Zevran, please-” Alex spoke but got cut off by Zevran´s lips.  
The kiss was forceful and passionate and left Alex breathless. When they pulled away from each other, he had to take a deep breath. Zevran climbed off Alex and got out of the bed.  
“Zevran, wait” Alex reached after Zevran´s arm, “what´s wrong with you today?” he asked in confusion, still a little breathless.  
“You are what´s wrong” Zevran said, “you trust too easily.” He turned around and stood in front of Alex, “I could have killed you a hundred times already, but you still say you trust me" He grabbed Alex´s head, running his fingers through his loose, messy hair and stared down at him, "why?".  
Alex didn´t answer. Why did he trust Zevran so much? He had never, not once, let his guard down as much as he did with Zevran to anyone else before. Not even his family. So why did he trust Zevran so much? He stared at the elf for a while, just thinking and after a while, he found the answer. "I love you" he said, a little surprised by what he just said.  
“You love me?” Zevran said and laughed a little. He climbed onto Alex´s lap and pushed him down on the bed once again. "Why do you love me?" Alex turned his face away from Zevran, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. "I don´t know" he answered. Zevran grabbed Alex's face and kissed him, "Maybe I love you too" he said, and kissed him again, " and I know at least one thing I love about you" he said and grabbed Alex's crotch. Alex laughed, called Zevran an idiot and kissed him. They spent the rest of the day in bed.

When they woke the next day, they met Taliesen, a fellow antivian crow and friend of Zevran.  
“It´s not too late Zevran, come back and we will make up a story” Taliesen said with a smile.  
“Of course I would have to be dead first” Alex said, feeling angry.  
"Yes you-" Taliesen was cut off by Zevran  
“And I´m not about to let that happen” Zevran said as he stepped in front of Alex. Surprised by Zevran´s actions, Alex was about to speak but got cut off when Taliesen attacked them. Alex, Zevran, Morrigan and Leliana quickly attacked back and the fight carried on for a good hour, but in the end they won.

“Thank you” Alex said to Zevran, “I thought-”  
Zevran cut him off. “You thought I was going to betray you, yes?” he said with a smirk, “even after last night?”  
“I´m sorry” Alex felt stupid for even doubting Zevran, specially after last night, but he had wondered if Zevran would go back if he ever got the chance.  
Zevran kissed Alex. “You trust me, yes? Then trust me when I say I love you too, especially that one part of you” He grabbed Alex again and smirked. "And I will never betray you. Now let us continue. We have an archdemon to kill, have we not?” He gave Alex one more kiss before he walked over to where the rest of the party was waiting.  
Alex was left alone, face red and heart pounding. “Idiot” he said with a big smile, "and I trust you."

**Author's Note:**

> Noticed now that is is shorter than planned. 
> 
> Will probably be edited later!


End file.
